El pasado de Johnny y el futuro de Dib
by yuki7
Summary: Te has preguntado, ¿por que Johnny y Dib se parecen? ¿existe alguna relacion entre ellos? ¿como era la vida de Nny antes?.Este fic te dara las respuestas. No-yaoi. Johnny the homicidal maniac e Invader Zim
1. Prologo

Siempre he sospechado que Dib y Nny tienen demasiadas similitudes para ser una coincidencia y de ahí nació esta historia. Este fic va a ser un poco largo y quizás tarde un poco en subir los próximos capítulos. Disfrútenlo!

Querido Die-ary

Hoy de nuevo trate de matarme con un disparo en la cabeza, como siempre Mr. Eff trataba de detenerme y Dboy intentaba convencerme de que no valía la pena vivir, al menos no para mí, después de que había perdido todo: mi vida, mi familia e incluso mi cordura. ¿Te sorprende escuchar que tuve una familia?, pues si la tuve, o al menos una hermana y un padre, los cuales perdí por mi propia locura, cuando recuerdo lo que paso aun puedo sentir su sangre resbalando por mis manos y para aliviar mi mente de estos recuerdos he decidido escribir la historia de cómo empezó todo y que horribles sucesos me convirtieron en lo que soy ahora, cuando aún era conocido por el nombre Dib Membrane.

-Se que el capitulo es muy corto, pero tan pronto como ordene mis ideas irán mejorando

Manda un review si te ha gustado.


	2. Obsesión insana

Segundo capitulo, Disfrútenlo!

…

Capitulo 2: Obsesión insana

Querido Die-ary

Debería explicarte mi llegada a esta casa y el cómo y porque me deshice de mi familia, pero decidí que lo correcto sería contarte todo de principio a fin, ya que mi vida ha sido una cadena de hechos que me ha llevado de una cosa a otra.

Todo empezó en mis primeros años de vida, la cual nunca fue fácil, jamás conocí a mi madre, mi padre no hablaba de ella, no sabía si se había separado o si estaba muerta y era como si prácticamente no hubiera existido. Mi padre, conocido mundialmente como El profesor Membrana, trabajaba excesivamente en su laboratorio, al grado de construir robots para al menos pudiéramos verlo en una pantalla, a pesar de todo siempre me sentí orgulloso de él. También tuve una hermana menor, Gaz, nunca deje de sentirme oprimido por su mal carácter y fuerte personalidad.

Se podría decir que en un principio mi vida fue normal, hasta que me vi envuelto en una obsesión con el tema de lo paranormal, la cual sin saberlo me convertiría lentamente en quien soy ahora, al principio mi padre lo tomo como una etapa e incluso llego a emocionarse al pensar que mi amor por lo paranormal podría hacer que me interesara en la ciencia.

Con los años me hundí cada vez más en lo paranormal, sin embargo llego el día en que tuve que empezara ir a la escuela, desde el primer día me di cuenta que todos me trataban como si fuera diferente y constantemente me llamaban loco por mis teorías de lo sobrenatural o simplemente se burlaban por mi enorme cabeza, incluso recibía este trato de mi familia, notaba la decepción en el rostro de mi padre cuando hablaba del tema y la falta de interés de Gaz. En un principio, al darme cuenta de la indiferencia de los demás, trate de cambiar mi actitud y buscaba desesperadamente la aceptación de todos y a pesar de mis intentos jamás lo conseguí, llego un momento en que me resigne y dejo de importarme la opinión de la gente, pero con esto obtuve una nueva meta, demostrar que yo tenía razón, mostrarles que los fantasmas, monstruos y aliens en verdad existían y que no estaba loco , pero sin importar que hiciera todo parecía ir de mal en peor. Mis pruebas para demostrar la existencia de lo sobrenatural solían terminar en multitudes enfurecidas acusando a mi padre de no controlarme debidamente, dejándolo humillado ante sus colegas científicos. Con el tiempo note algunos pequeños detalles de mi persona que de los que nunca me había percatado, constantemente hablaba solo y sentía que siempre era señalado por los demás solo por ser diferente , aunque todo esto era involuntario, hiso que llegara a dudar de mi propio juicio y empecé a creer que realmente estaba loco. Gracias a esto tome la decisión de transformar mi vida, me olvidaría de toda esa mierda de lo sobrenatural y probaría con la ciencia para tratar de orgullecer a mi padre. Hasta que un día para bien o para mal alguien entro a mi salón de clases dándome una nueva esperanza que sin saberlo me llevaría a mi ruina.

…

Este capítulo también fue un poco corto, quería escribir más pero quise dejar la llegada de Zim para el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por mandar sus fics!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! quiero agradecer a los que siguen leyendo y a quienes mandan sus disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

><p>Este capítulo contiene spoilers del episodio La maravillosa vida horrible de Dib así que quedan advertidos.<p>

* * *

><p>Ese día el destino estuvo en mi contra, cuando parecía que mi vida podría mejorar si me olvidaba de lo sobrenatural. Llego Zim, un extraterrestre del planeta Irk que vino a destruir a los humanos, desde el primer momento nació una gran rivalidad entre nosotros, con el único objetivo de destruirnos el uno al otro, sin embargo su llegada me dio una esperanza, creí que si le demostraba a todos la verdadera identidad de Zim dejarían de creer que estaba loco y me aceptarían, lo que provoco un interminable juego del gato y el ratón para derrotar a Zim.<p>

Nuestras peleas solían ser simples discusiones infantiles o batallas que determinarían el destino de la humanidad, pasaba noches en vela espiando a Zim o trabajando en un nuevo invento para arruinar sus planes, pero parecía que mi trabajo era completamente inútil, sin importar cuantas veces salvara al mundo nadie me creía e incluso en varias ocasiones tuve que unirme a Zim para salvar a la tierra de una amenaza mayor, pero las treguas siempre terminaban pronto y todo volvía a ser como antes.

Sin embargo uno de los mayores recuerdos que tengo de Zim fue el día en que me mostro mis más profundos sueños y meta hechos realidad. Ese extraño día había empezado como cualquier otro, nos encontrábamos en la cafetería de la escuela y yo solo pensaba en algún plan para demostrarles a todos que Zim era un extraterrestre ,me encontraba muy molesto conmigo mismo, hace meses que Zim había llegado a nuestra escuela y no había conseguido ninguna evidencia creíble y en un acto desesperado lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue arrojarle un panque en la cabeza, como siempre Zim exagero las cosas y armo una escena en la cafetería, prometiendo vengarse del culpable, aunque lo había humillado no me sentía satisfecho y decidí ignorar su amenaza, sin saber que terminaría envolviéndome en una falsa ilusión de mi futuro en el que obtenía todo lo que siempre había querido: poder, fama y más que nada demostrar que yo tenía la razón y que todos olvidaran al niño que alguna vez llamaron loco. Después de ese día pase varias noches sin dormir, anhelando que el futuro que Zim me había enseñado se volviera realidad, pero en el fondo sabia que eso nunca ocurriría.

En varias ocasiones pese en darme por vencido y en darle la espalda a la humanidad pero prefería engañarme a mí mismo con palabras de aliento y falsas promesas de un mañana mejor.

A veces me encerraba en mis pensamientos preguntándome que es lo que quería y que era lo mejor para mí, pero al final solo tenía más preguntas y ninguna respu_e_sta, pero en una ocasión mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la fuerte risa de Zim. Hace unos días entre a su guarida y coloque un micrófono y una cámara para poder escuchar sus planes y sabotearlos. Al escuchar su risa, supe que estaba trabajando en un nuevo plan, así que me acerque al micrófono y encendí un monitor para observarlo detenidamente.

Quede sorprendido al observar a Zim con una sonrisa de victoria mientras ajustaba una enorme maquina que ocupaba casi todo el espacio de su laboratorio, constantemente revisaba los planos de la maquina y le pedía a su robot que le entregara otra herramienta para seguir con su trabajo.

-Por fin está listo Gir, una vez que el Intoxicador de oxigeno esté listo ningún humano sobrevivirá-

Antes de que Zim continuara, la pantalla de su computadora se encendió y en ella aparecieron sus líderes: Los más altos.

-El Intoxicador de oxigeno ya está listo Zim?- pregunto uno de ellos con un ligero tono de impaciencia en su voz.

-Si mis altos-

-Mencionaste que aun tenía una falla ¿Cuál es?-

- El Intoxicador aun no produce suficientes partículas para infectar todo el planeta y solo puede envenenar áreas pequeñas, pero el humano Dib no se ha enterado del plan por lo que tengo suficiente tiempo para arreglarlo, señor-.

- Antes de activarlo Zim queremos que lo traigas a La Inmensa para poder inspeccionarlo, tienes tres días para arreglarlo y venir con ella, si este plan vuelve a fallar te enviaremos con el invasor Skoodge al planeta de la gente rata asesina, te estaremos esperando.-dijo uno de los más altos antes de desaparecer del monitor.

Zim continúo trabajando, mientras yo me quede paralizado en mi asiento y la fecha del encuentro resonaba en mi mente, tenía tres días para evitar que destruyeran la tierra.

* * *

><p>en el sigiente capitulo Dib tratara de savotear el plan de Zim.<p>

hasta el proximo capitulo.


End file.
